


I See the Scar Tissue

by kissesfromkrug



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: It may be for show, but Mitch and Auston might be getting a little too good at faking it.Or, Mitch lies to a few people, makes a deal, and falls in love, exactly in that order. Maybe.





	I See the Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, fictional; feel free to point out any typos. :)
> 
> Title taken from MGK’s “At My Best” - this is happier than the title sounds, I promise.
> 
> I was gonna make this an unhappy ending but I decided to not make more tears than necessary. You’re welcome.

It was all an accident.

* * *

"You told Willy we were _what_?" Auston hisses, the first sound Mitch hears as he exits the locker room. Auston grabs his arm, spins them, and pushes so Mitch’s back is to the cold cement wall, and Mitch affects a look of amusement.

"Told him what?" Mitch asks casually, as if he really doesn’t know.

"That we’re-" Auston looks like he’s choking on the words, and Mitch knows that Auston is never this frantic. Oops. "You know what I’m talking about." Mitch knows.

"Well, I know we’re definitely not dating," He admits, and Auston shrinks back, letting go of Mitch’s wrists. He wears a disappointing look of relief. "But we could fake it."

"Why?" Auston looks suspicious.

"We can’t break up _this_ quickly," Mitch answers wryly, trying to be funny, and Auston attempts a pained smile. "Gotta make it last at least a little, make it convincing, you know? A couple months, maybe till Christmas or something?" Mitch waits as Auston stares, ponders it over in that big head of his for a few moments.

"Yeah, okay,” he finally agrees, and Mitch beams up at him.

"Awesome, you’re the best-"

"We gotta make a game plan though," Auston adds, and Mitch rolls his eyes dramatically. Of _course_ his new fake boyfriend wants a game plan.

* * *

"Honey, are you going to bring your boyfriend to Christmas dinner?" Mitch’s mom asks over the phone one night as Auston’s ordering them a randomly selected illicit dessert from the room service menu.

"My who?"

"That nice boy you always talk about - Auston, isn’t it?" She says happily, as if it’s obvious - and maybe it is. Of course she knows it’s Auston.

"You’ve met him a bunch, Mom, he’s not-"

"Is he going to visit his family in Arizona? He could visit us, and you could formally introduce him to all of us."

"Mom, I’m not-" He can’t disappoint her now, excitement and anticipation filling her words, and Mitch knows that if he says yes she’ll start planning for Auston’s presence the moment she hangs up, despite it barely being the beginning of November. Mitch looks over at Auston, who hangs up the room phone with a proud smirk. It’s not _that_ bad of a thought, dating Auston; they’re already pretending for Willy, anyway. "I’ll ask him."

"Get back to me as soon as you can - and tell him he’s always welcome, we’d love to have him," she gushes. "Promise me you’ll call back as soon as you know, dear!"

They says their goodbyes and “I love you”s, and Mitch finds Auston studying him when he tosses his phone onto the bed. "What? My mom just wanted to know what you’re doing for Christmas."

Auston makes the universal "I don’t know" noise, then prompts, "Why?"

Mitch debates shrugging and leaving the conversation at that, when thinks about how willing his mother would’ve been to accommodate for his best friend. "She wants me to invite you to ours for Christmas."

"You don’t want me there?" Auston asks, amused as he sits in the chair next to the bed and slides down a little into the cushions. "Nice."

"No, I - your family," Mitch tries. He sits on the end of the bed, then, immediately becoming bored, flings himself over the bed so his legs hang off the side and he can prop his chin on his palms to stare at Auston from barely a foot away.

"Hi," Auston snorts, leaning away. "What about my family?"

"Christmas? Don’t you wanna spend it with them?"

"Three or four days isn’t much," Auston thinks aloud, Mitch kicking his legs back and forth in the air as he stares. "But like. I dunno. Haven’t really thought about it yet."

"We play the Yotes down there our first game back," Mitch says, and when Auston cocks an eyebrow, "Checked the schedule last night."

Auston opens his mouth to contribute, but Mitch suddenly has a new idea. "Hey, how about you come to mine for an early Christmas dinner on like, the 23rd, and then you can fly out to see your fam and meet the team there after? If we don’t have home practice before then."

Auston stares at him for a minute, considering. "Sounds like a plan to me - if your mom says it’s okay." He says it as a tease, but Mitch just shrugs as much as he can while laying on his stomach.

"You know how she is," he says with an easy smile. "But she’d never say no to you, star of the city and all that." Auston reaches over to swat him in the shoulder, and Mitch rolls away laughing.

Only when he’s fallen on the floor does he think of how he’ll explain to Auston that they _really_ gotta keep up the relationship act for his family.

Eh. Auston shouldn’t mind much.

* * *

Auston takes it as well as he can, considering this is the second time Mitch has technically called them boyfriends without his express agreement, but. It doesn’t become a problem until Auston’s FaceTiming his sisters in his room while Mitch naps on the couch. _Tries_ to nap, that is.

An hour after he settles in on Auston’s stupidly nice leather couch, the blankets that Auston so helpfully provided cocooned around him, Mitch wakes up to hear laughter from the bedroom. He’s almost content to simply listen to the beautiful sound, sighing involuntarily as he rolls over to face the air again. But he’s Mitch Marner, and Mitch Marner can never not participate in conversations involving laughter.

He quietly walks to Auston’s room once he’s sufficiently awake, knocks on the door, and lets himself in just as Auston says, "Just a sec, Mitchy."

"Hi Matthews family, I’m Mitch,” Mitch says as he settles on the bed, waving at the computer screen. The two girls grin and wave back, one a little more hesitant than the other.

"Didn’t I tell you to wait?" Auston asks drily, but Mitch ignores his attitude.

"I can’t imagine living with this grump my whole life," he says cheerily, tucking his chin into Auston’s collarbone, cheek pressed against Auston’s neck as his arms wrap around Auston’s thick waist.

"Pure suffering," the older-looking sister complains, and Auston rolls his eyes.

"Like you were any better."

"I wasn’t the one that burnt the cookies when I helped mom with my sister’s _quinceñera_ ," she reminds him. Auston huffs again, and Mitch senses he’s about to go on an "I can’t cook and I never have been able to" rant, which he is _not_ in the mood for.

"No family drama while Uncle Mitchy’s around," he interrupts, which makes the younger sister laugh into her sleeve. "And you didn’t even _introduce_ me, Aus."

"Breyana and Alex," Auston says, pointing at the younger girl, then the older one. "Both bitchy, usually at the same time to double the pain."

"I can speak for myself, thanks," Breyana sasses back, and Auston adds,

"She’s in _that_ phase. 17." Mitch nods wisely, not really knowing what phase Auston’s referring to. Breyana mentions something about Auston being an asshole when Alex overpowers her and prompts Mitch with an unfortunate question.

"So how long have you been dating? He-" She glares pointedly at Auston, who averts his gaze to Mitch’s hands on his stomach. "-won’t give me a straight answer." Breyana snorts and mutters, "Ha, straight," before her sister smacks her arm.

Auston stiffens noticeably. Mitch shrugs, simply going along with it. It’s what he’ll tell Auston later. "A while," he says vaguely, but with a convincing smile, and he sees Auston bite his lip.

"He must not always be an asshole if he looks at you like that often," Alex says casually. "And if he makes you look at him like that."

Mitch chokes and blushes proudly. Auston looks up in surprise and spits, "Fuck off," at her before pushing at Mitch’s hands. Mitch only squeezes him tighter, playfully nuzzling his jaw, and Auston’s face reddens. "You’re like a fucking cat, get off me."

" _And_ that’s the cue for us to go," Breyana smirks, and Auston is barely able to sputter out an "it’s not what you think" before they’re waving goodbye to the both of them. Alex tells them to use protection, and Mitch might want to die a little bit.

The screen goes dark, and Auston pries Mitch’s hands off him and very nearly slams the computer shut. "What the fuck was that?" He asks, and Mitch scoots back on the bed and brings his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth. He searches Auston’s face, and there’s no sign he’s joking.

"I was just messing around," he says, tilting his head as if Auston should’ve known.

"Well, they don’t know that, and they already suspected, and now they’re gonna tell my mom, who’s gonna be upset that I didn’t tell her first, and she’s gonna tell my dad, and he’s gonna have a whole big talk with me and-"

"I wonder why they suspected," Mitch says, not really wondering at all. He stares as Auston frowns and tosses a pillow at him that zips past his shoulder.

"Shut up."

"Our acting for Willy and my mom must really be paying off, eh?"

"Eh," Auston echoes blankly, deep in thought, and Mitch laughs at him, launching the pillow right back at his face. It’ll be fine.

* * *

Maybe not as fine as Mitch had hoped, but still. Fine enough.

His "don’t tell anyone else you’re dating Auston" plan goes to shit when he’s texting Dylan about comparing their lives in the shadows of their best friends.

Dylan loves Connor, he really does, but Mitch can kind of relate to the "he’ll always be better" mentality Dylan has. Although, Mitch _did_ make it to the big show his second year - and _stayed_. Neither of them like to think about Dylan spending the rest of his life in the minors - Connor would be mad if he heard their negativity, Dylan says - so they switch to another topic fairly quickly.

_Stromer: so._

_Marns: so what, I’m still a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don’t neeeeed yoooooouuuu!!_

_S: can’t decide if I want 2 hear u sing that less than I want 2 hear u make excuses abt matthews_

_M: excuses???_

_S: u guys r dating_

_M: nah it’s just for my mom_

_S: no excuses!!!!!!_

_M: not an excuse!!!!_

_S: mitchy don’t even lie. that’s real_

_M: we r good actors 8) tis fake_

_S: not even close._

_M: I stg it’s not real, bud_

_S: yes it is_

_M:_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _idk wat 2 tell u then_

_S: I can c how u 2 r abt each other_

_S: so obvi_

_S: *[3](http://78.media.tumblr.com/4f87b1a172d87be84d0e3034d534e7d5/tumblr_inline_oio1vv7giQ1ux9htp_500.gif) [images](https://stickskillz.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/12/2016/11/marner-mitch-161105-1180.jpg) [attached](https://46wvda23y0nl13db2j3bl1yx-wpengine.netdna-ssl.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/marner.jpg.size_.custom.crop_.1086x691.jpg)*_

_S: that’s not 4 ur mom_

_M: how do u kno??? mb it is_

_M: cuz I don’t love him like that_

_S: yea rite_

_M: ........dude_

_S: just admit that ur actually dating n I’ll leave u alone abt it, swear_

Mitch either lies about this _again_ , or gets tortured by Dylan about it until he dies. Option 1 seems more attractive _._

_M: whatever u wanna think_

_S: u gotta say it XP_

_M: that I looooooove him??_

_S: or love w 12 o’s, idrk_

Mitch doesn’t even care, at this point.

_M: fine._

_M: MIGHT wanna kiss the shit out of him every time he scores those fuckin beauties_

_M: or mb all the time_

There’s more truth to that than Mitch wants to think about ever again, which is. Unfortunate, to say the least.

_M: that enough for ya, asshole? :/_

_S: and u get 2 do that??? ;)_

_M: .....maybe :0_

_S: HASHSGSHAHASHSJAHAHA holy shit ur screwed XD_

_S: unless ur dating....then ur literally screwed ;)_

_M: UGH shut up_

_S: #confessiontime_

_M: #nofilterfriday_

_M: but like. u tell ONE (1) person n I’ll come for ur head :)_

_S:_ _ok #zipthelips_

_S: but what abt Davo???_

Connor’s pretty much a part of Dylan, so there’s no real difference. Dylan doesn’t even need to ask.

_M: yea sure_

_M: he’s u anyway_

_S: ayy gotta ho bro, c yaaaaaaaa_

_S: *GO_

_S: omfg shoot me_

_M: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHOOPS_

_M: peace ttyl dyls XD_

* * *

Mitch is determined to be convincing, whether Auston wants to fake date him or not. They manage pretty well, considering the circumstances - mostly being the press’ existence and the nosiness of their teammates. Willy can’t keep a secret worth a damn.

They hang out alone enough times to make it seem like they’re going on actual dates - Patty has only groaned four times so far about his 'oldest sons' growing up - and sometimes head home early from bars to knowing looks from Willy. Mitch blushes even though he knows Auston isn’t going to do anything, they’re going to play Call of Duty because Auston sucks and Mitch finds it hilarious (and he’s a boss at it), maybe drink a beer, and go to bed in separate rooms.

It isn’t too different to fall into a dating rhythm with Auston. The only things he notice are their increasingly extended alone time together - as if they don’t already try to spend every waking moment together, even if teammates are often involved - and holding hands in the locker room whenever Mitch sits on Auston’s lap. It almost makes Mitch sad when he realizes how easy it would be to date Auston, but.

It’s for show. That’s it.

It’s what he has to remind himself of every time Auston looks at him with that gut-wrenching smile of his, sweeping his dark hair across his forehead and waving with his other hand.

It’s not real.

* * *

The evening of December 23rd, Auston shows up at the Marner household with way too many wrapped gifts. "There’s a salad in the car," Auston grunts, and Mitch holds the door - not forgetting to comment on the sorry state of the wrapping paper - and goes search for the offending food item.

After Mitch retrieves it, he teases, "This is all for you, right, veggie boy?" Auston mutters something about a veggie-hater and "not a fucking veggie boy" as Mitch gingerly carries the bowl into the dining room.

"It’s just something I wanted to bring to help out," Auston says with an easy shrug, setting the gifts under the tree as Mitch’s mother comes out of the kitchen.

"Hello, dear, I’m so glad you could make it!" She chirps, and as Mitch returns, he can tell Auston makes the connection about where Mitch got all his energy from as she wraps him in a hug.

"It was so nice of you to invite me," Auston says honestly when she lets go, "And I love the garland over the fireplace." Mitch lets them have a little discussion about decorations - including popcorn on Christmas trees - as he brings the dishes out to the table. He bangs on Chris’ door, yells a few threats, and heads down to see his mother utterly charmed by his best friend. He should’ve figured.

"Call me Bonnie," he hears her saying, and Auston manages a second of being flustered like a normal human before he nods, composes himself, and says,

"Of course, Bonnie." She beams even brighter, and Auston smiles right back before she introduces him to the rest of their family.

"Oh, did you bring this?" She says, looking at the salad in near-awe when she herds them into the dining room to sit. "Auston, dear, you shouldn’t have."

" _Mi abuela_ told me it’s the only thing I couldn’t burn," Auston says a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It’s a traditional thing she used to make us every year, she’ll probably make it again when I go."

"It’s beautiful," she coos, and Auston goes pink. "You’re such a sweetheart, it’s no wonder Mitchy picked you." Mitch’s dad smiles oddly warmly at Auston from his spot at the head of the table, and-

And there it is.

Mitch sends a sideways glance at Auston, who’s sitting at the corner next to him and Bonnie, who’s at the other end of the six-person table from her husband, but Auston doesn’t flinch. He even looks over and reaches for Mitch’s hand, squeezing it once before setting his in his lap.

"Say grace?" Mitch’s dad says, and everyone nods and grabs the two hands closest to them. Auston gives Mitch a shy smile, one he’s never seen before, and laces their fingers together. Mitch nearly swoons.

Bonnie and Paul (he insists Auston call him by his first name, too) immediately start asking all about Auston’s family, how Toronto is for and to him, how he got into hockey - until she asks _that_ question.

"When did you two get together?" She asks bluntly, a bit calmer than before, and Auston looks down at his plate of ham and potatoes. _We talked about this_ , Mitch thinks, biting his lip before he eats another mouthful of his own ham.

"Um. Around New Year’s, actually," Auston answers, and Mitch is startled, because hey, what the fuck, that’s way earlier than when they decided in their game plan. Mitch just chews on some fruit and tries not to draw any extra attention to himself.

"Classic New Year’s kiss, eh?” Paul asks, and Auston nods, uncharacteristically shy, another blush coloring his cheeks.

"That’s so sweet," Chris says with a grin, and Mitch throws a peanut at him. "Hey, it is." And that’s the end of that. For now.

In the end, everyone loves Auston’s salad (Mitch just eats the fruit bits, and there’s no offense taken by Auston), Chris starts a little too early on the spiked eggnog he made, and Bonnie is thoroughly convinced Mitch and Auston are in love. 

After dinner, Auston makes everyone open their gifts in front of the crackling fire.

Bonnie and Chris take the couch, Paul sits in his rocking chair closest to the fire, Auston sits in the big armchair next to the window, and Mitch chooses the rug right in front of him. It’s reasonable and domestic. It makes sense for who they’re trying to be.

Bonnie is obviously even more obsessed with Auston by the way she hugs him after opening a box with a hand-painted artisan mug and gorgeous white scarf, and Paul is more than impressed at the Keurig - "neither of my boys could remember that I need two cups of coffee to function in the morning" - so those are clear successes.

Chris loudly thumps him on the back at the sight of a $150 gift card to GameStop, which - holy shit, going all out is apparently Auston’s new favorite phrase. "What the fuck, dude," he says loudly, ignoring his mother’s stern look, "Mitchy’s never bought me anything this expensive in my _life_."

"That’s a thank you, in his language," Mitch says, amused. "And fuck you, Chris, don’t say I never do anything for you - remember that-"

" _Mitchell_."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Oh, um. You’re welcome." Auston nods a bit awkwardly, and he stares at the box in front of Mitch until he picks it up and shakes it. Auston’s eyes widen, but Chris just laughs. "Good thing it’s not a mug," Auston says as Mitch tears off the paper, and Mitch pauses to twist around and pout at him.

"Aw damn, spoiled the surprise."

As Mitch picks off the tape from the small box, Bonnie starts interrogating Auston about the mug, where he got it and how much it was. In the background, Mitch can hear Chris gently scolding her, but he’s only focused on the wristband he pulls out. It’s made of three different ropes - three different shades of blue, Mitch’s favorite color - weaved together, about an inch wide, and the exact same as the one Auston sometimes wears along with his dumb Harambe sweatshirt.

"Matts," he whispers, sliding the bracelet on his left wrist. Auston looks down at him and smiles softly, and Mitch melts when he sees it.

"I have one just like it," Auston explains, when Bonnie leans in to look. "I thought we could match - I mean, this all isn’t much, I didn’t really know what I should-"

"You shouldn’t have brought anything, you’re an honored guest," Bonnie scolds, getting up to hug him again anyway, even tighter than before. "But I _love_ it. It’s perfect, you did amazing." The last comment may or may not also be to Mitch, who she smiles at knowingly before she leans in for the embrace.

"I think Auston is the favorite child now," Chris laughs, and Auston shrugs when he lets go.

"Fine by me." Mitch smacks his thigh because it’s there, and to Auston’s credit, he doesn’t tense up. He’s a good actor. See, Dylan? Mitch wasn’t lying about _that_.

Mitch can’t help but focus on the domesticity, wishing that more Christmases at home would involve Auston.

Later, when everyone is curled up in their respective spots watching _A Christmas Story_ \- true Marner household classic - Mitch decides there’s a need for popcorn. He announces his intentions, picks himself up off the floor, and softly pads to the kitchen past the cat bed to rummage through the cabinets.

He’s just tearing off the plastic wrapping when there’s a noise behind him. "Hey." It’s Auston.

"I don’t need help, Mr. I Can’t Cook," Mitch teases, sticking the packet in the microwave and pushing a couple buttons. "This I can do."

"I just wanted to say...thank you," Auston says, and Mitch frowns, leaning back against the counter.

"For what?"

Auston waves. "Everything. The invite, the food, the company, the gifts, the kindness - your family is the fucking best." In return, Bonnie had shown Auston a drawing of a stocking she’s going to make for him, made him a sweater, and offered up the guest bedroom any time he needed to stop by. Mitch felt awful not bringing anything, but Auston gets it. They’re doing a Secret Santa thing with the team, anyway.

Mitch can feel himself blushing, so he ducks and chews on his lower lip. "Thanks bud," he says finally, chancing a look up through his eyelashes. Auston hasn’t looked away from him. "Thanks for doing all this."

Auston shrugs. "It’s nothing." The way his eyes go a bit misty suggest the opposite, but Mitch is a little groggy from eggnog and too much food, so he wouldn’t look too much into it. It’s probably just-

"Hey." Mitch snaps back to reality, and Auston has come a few steps closer. "Did you wanna-" He points up, and there’s a sprig of mistletoe dangling from the ceiling. Fuck. "I mean, just in case they see, it’d just be for practice, like-"

"Shut up, Matts," Mitch says affectionately, stopping his rant-to be. "I’ll kiss you." He stretches up on his toes, Auston leaning down to compensate, shaky hands landing on Mitch’s waist.

"Sorry, I-"

"Don’t be nervous, I’m not that bad," Mitch teases, finally letting his eyes fall shut as he kisses Auston, slowly letting them feel each other out, fitting together nicely, almost perfectly, before he sucks on Auston’s plump lower lip. It’s even better than he imagined - because really, what _can’t_  Auston Matthews do? (Besides cook, that is.) This definitely shouldn’t be on the "Can’t Do" list, that’s for sure.

"Ew, gross," Chris says, fake gagging as he takes the finished popcorn out of the microwave. Mitch flips him off as he pulls away and says,

"Fuck you, that was _my_ snack."

"Make another." Chris shrugs and opens it, heading back to the living room, and that’s when Mitch realizes Auston’s hands are still on him.

"Uh." Auston steps back and looks around, fumbling for another packet of popcorn and sticking it in the microwave.

"Thanks," Mitch says, setting a steadying hand in the center of Auston’s back as he tries to figure out what buttons don’t burn the popcorn. Auston jumps and turns around, unreasonably on edge, and Mitch smiles as warmly as he can. "You’re the best."

"Anything for my bestie," he says, finally looking at Mitch and sticking out his fist to bump. Mitch does it, grinning at him, and Auston can’t help but smile back. What can Mitch say? He’s contagious.

Mitch sits on his lap when they return to the living room, like he would if they were actually dating, and Bonnie only sends them a knowing look.

* * *

"My mom is in _love_ with you," Mitch gushes as he drives Auston back to his lonely apartment. "You have no idea."

"I kind of do," Auston says with a casual shrug, and Mitch sniffs.

"She wouldn’t appreciate that cocky attitude, _Matthews_."

"I’m sure that’d be the deal breaker, _Marner_ ," he shoots back.

"Chris was right, you _are_  the new favorite," Mitch moans. "It was me for _ever_."

"I’m sure it was you." Mitch punches him in the shoulder and turns up the radio to sing along to.

Auston laughs like he always does at Mitch’s energetic singing, reminding him about stop signs and crosswalks, and in no time at all they’re at Auston’s place. Mitch took the extra long way, too, so it’s a little disappointing.

"Thanks so much, I can’t thank you enough for that," Mitch gushes a little embarrassingly when he parks on the side of the road, sliding his hands down and off the wheel. "They’re 100% convinced."

Auston nods, zoning out a bit. "Hey," he says slowly, and Mitch is more used to this manner of speaking. "Did you wanna. Stay, or something? I have an extra bed. Did laundry and everything."

"I promised my mom I’d stay at home the next few nights," Mitch says, wincing. "Rain check?"

"Absolutely." The smile Auston gives him is blinding - and people talk about _Mitch’s_ mouth. "Thanks for the ride and the food, bud."

"My pleasure, my man," Mitch says, giddy and maybe leaning into a tipsy haze. Auston hesitates before he opens his door. "What? Wanna hear more Mitchell Bon Jovi?" Auston leans over and presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Mitch’s mouth, smiling knowingly as Mitch blinks in surprise.

"See you around." Mitch just nods in dumb shock, waiting till after Auston exits his car to touch the slightly wet mark. _Oh_.

* * *

It’s ticked down to 11:59:47 on December 31st, the team is (partying) in Vegas for the night, and Mitch - he honestly can’t decide whether he’s willing to keep up the dating act for Willy, who keeps shooting him looks, or just kiss a random person in the crowd. He knows there are bets involved among their teammates, so it might be worth it just to stick with Auston. Or not, but like. No one’s really paying attention to them, anyway.

"Mitch." Mitch looks up at Auston as everyone screams "One", and in a split second decision he forces himself up into Auston’s space, planting his lips firmly on Auston’s slightly parted ones as Vegas finally rings in 2018. Auston doesn’t hesitate for a second.

Willy wins $50.

It may be for show, but Mitch and Auston might be getting a little too good at faking it.

* * *

The final straw comes the night of a home loss against the Senators, the day before their bye week.

Auston is holding Mitch to his chest as he talks about going home for the break, or maybe to Bermuda, or Mexico, or maybe just Florida. Mitch looks down at his hand, wrapped around Auston’s wrist that’s attached to the arm he has tightly around Mitch. It looks so normal, so easy, so _them_ , and Mitch - he wants it forever. For real.

Wants to hold Auston and be held by him, kiss him whenever he wants, touch him all over and be touched, talk about everything and more, no matter if it be a power play strategy, how to make Alfredo sauce, or figuring out Mitch’s kinks. He just wants _Auston_.

"I think I love you," Mitch blurts out, twisting around to straddle Auston’s lap. Auston looks confused.

"We don’t have to pretend, Marns, no one’s-"

"I’m not pretending," Mitch interrupts, because he has to get it out now or it’ll kill him. "I don’t know if I ever have, this was a stupid idea but I know that if I don’t get you now, I won’t ever. This was such a fucking idiotic idea and I’m sorry but I wanna-" _fix it before you really think I don’t want you_.

"We can stop this if you don’t wanna do it," Auston tells him calmly, no sign of anything on his face, as if he couldn’t care less. "I know it was stupid."

"No, you don’t-" Mitch sits back a bit. "I just-"

"I get that you don’t actually want me, it’s okay," Auston interrupts with a chuckle. Mitch realizes he’s trying to make a joke, but it’s hitting way too close to home. "You wouldn’t be the-" He stops abruptly, and oh _hell_  no -  _the first to not want me_ , that’s what he was going to say. And what the actual _fuck_? Who _wouldn’t_ want him?

"I never said that," Mitch corrects, getting frustrated. Does Auston not see it? Mitch is, apparently, in love with a knucklehead. "Actually, that’s like, the total fucking opposite of what I’m saying, you dumbass."

"Hey." Auston pretends to look offended, but the tiny smile on his face gives him away. "Are you-"

"I _love_ you, Auston," Mitch says frustratedly, tired of waiting for him to get it. He’ll say it as many times as Auston needs to hear it to believe it, as many times as he wants to say it. "I really fucking do."

"So the relationship wasn’t a joke," Auston says, and Mitch is pretty sure it’s supposed to be a question except for the fact that it falls flat.

"Not to me, not now." Mitch is dead serious about this.

"Are you sure?"

 _Don't leave, don’t leave, don’t leave_ , Mitch chants inside his head. _Please please please don’t leave me_.

"As sure as I am that I love the Leafs," Mitch says, and it might be cheesy, but he loves the way Auston’s eyes sparkle.

" _Are you sure_?"

"I’m so fucking sure, you better believe it or I’ll write you a goddamn snail mail letter and mail it to your house with confetti in the envelope," Mitch insists. "I’m in _love_ with you, Auston fucking Matthews. Get over it and kiss me already."

"I think I’ll manage," Auston murmurs, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest, and he kisses Mitch hard. His hands skate up and down Mitch’s back, keeping him close as Mitch’s legs spread wider over his hips. Mitch lets Auston roam his mouth with his tongue, shivers skittering down his spine as it gently grazes his. His fingers tightly hold onto Auston’s broad shoulders, flexing every few seconds just to make sure, and he lets out a soft groan when one of Auston’s hands dips into the back of Mitch’s sweats.

"You sure you’re good with this?" Mitch pants, breathless and wide-eyes when he pulls back. "You actually wanna do this? I don’t wanna force you-"

"I love you," Auston says simply, and Mitch’s heart soars - now he understands why people say they’re on Cloud 9. He’s definitely the luckiest person in the world. "You didn’t force me to do anything, ever."

It was easy as that, just - that simple. Mitch can’t believe it. "Wow," he breathes, and Auston smiles wider.

"I’d do anything for you, honestly." The fact that he can just _say_ things like that-

"Aw, how sweet," Mitch says fondly, as if he doesn’t have stars in his eyes. "I picked a good one, eh?"

"Sure did," Auston smirks proudly. Instead of punching his shoulder, Mitch just steals another kiss. Worthy trade.

"You did too," Mitch mumbles as his lips trace over Auston’s jaw. "Thanks and you’re welcome and all that." Auston squeezes his ass in what is probably meant to be retaliation, but Mitch couldn’t mind it any less.

As long as he gets to kiss Auston whenever he wants, Auston can squeeze whatever part of Mitch he wants. It’s a requirement, actually.

"You’re such a dork," Auston laughs when Mitch tells him just that. "But sure, I’ll make sure I’ll squeeze you whenever I want."

Mitch can’t contain his happiness, nearly buzzing with it as he asks excitedly, "So. Boyfriends?" His hands are braced on Auston’s chest, and his eyes roam everywhere they can while he waits the few seconds for Auston’s response.

"Facts." Mitch giggles at him, and Auston nods and adds, " _Yes_ , Mitchy. Boyfriends."

And they go on from there.


End file.
